


The Perfect Gift

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Birthday, Gen, Jack Kline x Best Friend!Reader, Other, Platonic Pairings - Freeform, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader helps Jack prepare to give Dean his birthday present. But, will Dean love it as much as Jack hopes?





	The Perfect Gift

You stared down at the medium sized box that Jack had enclosed his present for Dean in and smiled. Jack had been trying to master his gift wrapping skills since a few weeks before Christmas. And, honestly, he was getting pretty good. He was sure to rock this one. It was a simple square box. Easy.  
"I like this one!" Jack exclaimed as he fished through the dozens of rolls of wrapping paper. Castiel had been hoarding the stuff since at least five years ago, not wanting to be without with the number of birthdays now being celebrated in the bunker.  
"Me too." You offered him a smile from his bed, where you sat cross-legged. "You might want to wrap it on a flat surface, and maybe on the ground. You don't want to damage your masterpiece."   
Jack had taken to crafts lately, especially painting. So, when he saw the all-white, porcelain replica of the Impala in a craft shop in Indiana, he snagged it before Dean could see. Then, he painted it to match Baby perfectly, down to the smallest detail. You thought it was the perfect gift for your oldest brother.  
Jack sat on the floor, placing the box in front of him. He cut a reasonable amount of wrapping paper, complete with unicorns and pink party hats, and strategically wrapped it around the cardboard. You giggled to yourself at his choice in paper, the very paper Cas had bought for your birthday a few years back. But, this was Jack's gift, and he was going to do it his way.  
Once he was done, he placed the huge, clashing orange bow on top and smiled. "I think this is my best one yet." You smiled sweetly at your best friend.  
"It's perfect, Jack. He's going to love it." You watched as Jack gently placed the present onto the desk in the corner of his room, then headed back towards you. He lowered himself onto the bed, facing you while crossing his legs.  
"How old is Dean now?" he asked innocently.  
You snorted. "Don't tell him I told you, but he's forty this year." Jack tilted his head.  
"Is that old for a human?"  
You shook your head. "No. I mean, I personally don't think so. I'll be there in a little over a decade." Jack nodded.  
"What is considered old?" You couldn't help but smile at your friend's innocence. He still had so much to learn about the world.  
"Well, that depends on the person. There are some people who are happy to make it to forty, while there are others who live well into their eighties. Some even make it to one hundred or more! Each person has a different story," you explained. Jack pursed his lips.  
"Different story?"  
You nodded. "Yeah. Some people are born with illnesses that impact their life expectancy. Others have lifestyles that may be dangerous, putting themselves at risk of an early demise."  
"Like hunters?" Jack asked bluntly. You nodded.  
"Yes, Jack. Like hunters. Although, I think hunters have a special circumstance altogether. I mean, I've died a few times. Sam and Dean have died more times than I can count. The real question is when death will stick for good." You huffed a laugh, but Jack's expression saddened. He took your hand and sighed.  
"I don't like thinking that you're going to be gone forever someday." He lowered his head. "You're my best friend. I don't want you to go." You smiled, gently pulling your hand from his. Then, you leaned over and cupped his cheeks, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead.   
"I think that's a very long ways away. I have two guardian angels." You smiled. "You shouldn't worry about it. Right now, your biggest concern if getting Dean his gift." You stared at the clock. "He should he back by now. How about we go out into the library and see if he's there?" Jack nodded, then leapt off the bed in excitement. You grinned as you followed him to the door.  
Dean was right where you expected him to be, seated at the head of the library table. His nose was buried in his phone, his lips curled into a smile. He was surely reading the multitude of texts from friends wishing him a happy birthday. Dean would never admit it, but he loved the attention.   
Jack shuffled up to Dean, who turned towards the two of you. His eyes landed on the box almost immediately.   
"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, studying the frilly wrapping paper.  
You smirked. "A puppy."  
Dean's eyes widened. "Uh, I kind of hope not-"   
"Dean, I'm joking. There are no holes in the box, dumbass." Dean narrowed his gaze at you. Then, he rolled his eyes, accepting the ridiculous box from Jack.   
"Uh, thanks," he muttered, his eyes widening at the sight of the humungous orange bow.  
"Happy birthday, Dean!" Jack shouted. "I hope you like it. I picked it out myself." Jack blushed a little as he plopped down into the chair beside Dean. "And added the finishing touches."  
Dean hesitated, then finally started opening the box. It was almost like he was expecting something to pop out of the box and eat him. He watched in amusement as he carefully unwrapped the orange filler paper that surrounded the gift. Then…  
"Oh my god," Dean gasped. There is was. A smile shot across his lips as he studied the perfect replica of his beloved car. "This is super fucking cool!" He turned to Jack. "Where did you find this?"  
Jack beamed. "I found the model at a craft store in Indiana a little while ago. It wasn't painted. But, I thought I could add some color to it to make it look like your car." Dean's gaze shot up to you, then to Jack.  
"You painted this, Jack? By hand?" Dean's impressed gaze was locked on Jack.   
"Um, yeah." You could see the pride in Jack bubbling up to the surface. "It only took me a few days."  
Dean nodded, then studied the model. It was a little bigger than his hand. His smile wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "This is incredible."  
"Now you have something to put on the new desk I got you yesterday," you added. Dean nodded, offering you a thankful smile. It was nice seeing Dean smile. That was something you rarely got to see, especially lately.   
"Thank you, Jack. I love it." Dean nodded at Jack, who was practically bouncing in his seat. "Y/N's right. I'm going to put it on the desk she got me to I can see it every time I walk into my room." Dean leaned over and patted Jack on the shoulder. Jack turned to you and smiled, then peered back at Dean.  
"So, good birthday?" you asked. Dean nodded.  
"Awesome birthday," he confirmed. You glanced around the room, searching for your other brother.  
"What did Sam get you?" Dean shook his head.  
"Nothing yet," he muttered. A chuckled escaped him. "He's probably out buying me a book on something random, like hang-gliding or mountain biking. He's always telling me I need a new hobby." The three of you laughed, knowing that there was a strong chance Dean was right. Then, you got up and made your way over to Dean, instantly wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He gripped our arms with his and took one of your hands in his.  
You kissed his cheek and smiled. "Happy birthday, big brother."


End file.
